Michelle The Miltank
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: During Math Class one day, a girl mysteriously changes into a Pokemon,and only three out of the 21 people can understand what she's saying! Now, Lauren, Jake P., and David go on a journey with her! How will they survive when Lauen likes Jake? A MUST READ!
1. I turn into a Twelveyearold Miltank!

I can't believe this.

It all started back in math class yesterday. We were playing a game of silent ball for no reason, but we weren't exactly… silent. In fact, everyone except for Jacob S. was talking. I was laughing at David's jokes, and, well… just read ahead. You'll get it.

*****

David hugged his legs, which were on the desk in front of him. "I love you, legs…," He said groggily. I laughed, then asked, "What is with you?"

"I go crazy when I'm tired." He sat up straight on his desk. "Hey, did you know that I can't pick my nose because of the angle of my pinkies?"

I began to laugh really hard. I finally fell off of my desk in laughter, then saw a flash of bright light and stopped laughing immediately. I sat up after the light faded, and everyone was staring at me as I stood up. Mr. Rhoades was the first to speak after a couple of minutes.

"…Whoa."

"What?" I said.

"Are you a…," Jacob P. started. His voice trailed off, and I suddenly realized that the flash of bright light hadn't just been a coincidence. I looked down at myself and screamed.

"I'm a… a Miltank!"

David was staring at me, more horrified than the rest of the class. "Did… I do this?"

I jumped. "What?!" N- No way, David! There's no way that you could have done this!"

"I think that she's saying that it's not your fault, David," Lauren informed.

"Yes! That's exactly it!"

"Is it Michelle?" Tyler wondered.

"No, Tyler, it's Marilyn Monroe. Of course it's me!"

"How could it be?" Travis asked him. "Michelle is not a fat, pink cow."

"Did you just call me fat?!" I screamed.

"Now you've done it," Cody said.

"She looks really mad," Kate observed.

"That's because I am mad! He called me fat!"

"I'd say so."

"Shut up, Rheese!" I snapped.

"Why does she keep saying 'Miltank, Mil'?"

"What do you mean, Scott?"

"Hey, you're right, that is all that she's saying," Clayton realized.

"Oh, crap!"

"How did this happen, though?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Maybe she likes David so much, she literally lost her senses."

"Danny, don't even try me!"

Anna laughed. "Maybe she's been around Rheese so much that his toxins have finally reached her!"

I finally gave in and laughed.

"Awesome, she's kind of cute now!" Allie exclaimed. We all gave her a strange look. Becca and Michelle R. scooted their desks away from her a little.

"Okay then…"

"Exactly what I'm thinking Jessica."

"What should we do?" Hannah asked. Jacob P. grinned.

"I should catch her."

I screamed. "Oh, heck no!!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

"I'm sorry," David apologized. I smiled at him.

"David, it's not your fault! I'm sure of it!"

He smiled back. "Okay. Thanks."

I smiled a little bigger. "If it was your fault, David, I would tie you to the radiator and grape you!"

Jake P. and Lauren laughed as David said "What?" Mr. Rhoades looked at them.

"Can you understand her?"

"Yeah," David replied.

"Can't you?" Jake P. asked.

"She's speaking English," Lauren informed.

"No, she's not," Jacob S. insisted.

"Yes, she is."

"Wait, how come we can understand her but not the others?" David asked.

"I can only think of three reasons," I told them. "David, I did (well, do) like you, Lauren, you're one of my best friends, and Jake, you're a PokeManiac."

"Oh…"

"What did she say?" Travis asked.

"She said that she did- er, does- like me."

"And I'm one of her best friends."

"And I'm a PokeManiac, so we can understand her because of those reasons."

"Oh…"

*****

After that period, we all explained to Mr. Fennick what had happened, and I left the school at the end of the day with David for all of us to start on our journeys the next day. Professor Oak had confirmed that we could start our journeys using me as their first Pokemon.

"So…" David said. I walked slowly, thinking that he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He looked at me.

"For what?"

"You must be mad at me for liking you now. If it hadn't been for that, you wouldn't be starting this journey, and you wouldn't have to leave Viridian."

"What? No, this'll be fun. I'm not mad. I'm actually looking forward to this."

I smiled, and with that, I burst into a run, leaving David surprised.

"Michelle, wait!"

I slowed down a little, but kept running. "I'm so excited now!"

I heard David giggle a little, then hurry up to catch up with me. We would be starting tomorrow, and I was really excited.

* * *

**Chapter one- Done!**

**I got this idea during math class today after silent ball. I didn't fall off of my chair, but David really did say those things. It was really funny. I really hope that I can finish this story!!!!**


	2. Viridian Forest

LAUREN'S POV

"Wait a sec-" David said. "Isn't there a gym here in Viridian?"

"Yeah, but I've heard that he's super strong, so I'm not sure we should go there yet," Michelle informed. I still couldn't believe that she was a Miltank!

"So, then, where to?" I asked.

"The closest one besides this one is in Pewter City," Jake informed. I stared at him as my breath rushed out of my lungs silently. I really hoped that he liked me back!

"But isn't that a rock-type gym?" David realized.

"I guess you're right…," Jake agreed.

"Hey, it's better than a ghost- or fighting-type gym!" Michelle laughed. I smiled. At least she was looking on the bright side, rather than complaining about how she had transformed into a Pokemon yesterday.

"Hey, Lauren," David started. "Did you happen to bring a map?"

I groaned. "Don't tell me… No one brought a map?"

"Well, that's not good," Michelle pointed out.

"Or true," Jake said while pulling a small book from his pocket. "I brought a guide book, just in case."

"Jake, you're a life saver!" I exclaimed.

"Smart thinking!" David complimented.

"Yeah, seriously! Thanks, Jake!"

"No, thank you guys! You reminded me about it."

As Jake directed us, I blushed. Jake was so cute; I was crushing big time on him. We started through the Viridian Forest, and Michelle seemed seriously excited. She ran ahead of us, and I, being her best friend, chased after her.

"Wait up, Curf!"

"This is awesome! I'm going to get so much training done!" She stopped and pointed to the sky. "Just you wait, Brock! I'm going to kick your butt so fast you won't know what hit you!" I ran after her while smiling as she started running again. She was so psyched; there was no way that I would dampen her spirits if I could figure out a way.

"Michelle, wait!"

"Huh?" We both stopped and turned around to see David looked kind of freaked out.

"What's wrong, David?" Michelle asked.

"Well… You're our only Pokemon, and… I guess that I was kind of afraid that we would get attacked by a Pokemon without any protection."

"Oh," I said. "I can understand that." I looked at the sky as Jake ran over to us. The light coming through the trees indicated that it was getting late.

"Maybe we should set up camp for the night," Jake suggested.

"Oh, sure," Michelle mumbled. I saw that she was staring at David while blushing from his compliment.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," David agreed. I nodded, and we began to set it up. Pretty soon, we were in our sleeping bags, minus Michelle, only because she said that she could stand the cold.

The next morning, I woke up to see Michelle already awake.

"Oh, hey, Curf," I whispered. Jake and David still weren't up yet, so I was quiet as I walked over to my best friend-slash-only Pokemon.

"Oh, hi." She watched the sun come up as I sat next to her and joined her. We watched for a minute or two, then Michelle said, "You want to hear my battling style for the gym?"

"Sure," I replied. She started talking to me about it, only to be interrupted by a scream from David.

"AHHHH!" We ran over and saw that he was covered in bug-type Pokemon. "GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Michelle and I started to brush them off of him, and as soon as there were none left, he scrambled out of his sleeping bag, gasping for breath.

"Oh my… gosh… Never again… Never… ever… again…"

We giggled and started breakfast. We were going to have apple juice and pancakes, and David went with Michelle to get some apples. They came back with a ton, and we started to make the juice.

I looked over to Jake's sleeping bag. "I wonder when he's going to wake up…"

"Yeah, me too," Michelle agreed.

David stood up. "I'll go wake him up. I think that he should help." I could tell that he wanted to hang with another guy.

He walked over and began to shake Jake. "Hey, c'mon, dude… Wake up!"

Jake groaned and sat up.

"Finally! Come on, let's go help Lauren and Michelle with breakfast."

"Okay," Jake replied. He was about to stand up when he froze and his face turned pale. "Where are my pants?"

I heard Michelle giggle a bit, then say, "Um, did you ever think, maybe, on your legs?"

"They aren't there!"

"Are you wearing underwear?" David asked.

"Uh…"

"Ah!" I screamed. "Too much information! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"Wait- Wait! Oh, gosh! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING UNDERWEAR?" Michelle screamed.

"It's uncomfortable!"

I glanced at his pillow. "Hey… Were you sleeping on your pants?"

Everyone looked at his pillow. "Oh, yeah…" We all started laughing as he put them on in his sleeping bag. He got up, and we had breakfast. We began traveling again, and pretty soon, we ran into a Weedle.

"Check it out!" Jake yelled. "I'm so going to catch that! Michelle, use Rollout!"

Michelle started rolling towards it, and she made direct contact. It slid on the ground, then hit a tree.

"PokeBall, go!" Jake threw a PokeBall towards it, and the tan worm-like Pokemon turned red and went in. The black and white ball shook a bit, then beeped. Jake ran over and picked it up. He held it up high, grinning.

"All right! I just caught a Weedle!"

I began to blush. That was awesome! We all ran over with our congrats.

"Great job, Jake!"

"Yeah, that was amazing!"

He grinned. "Thanks, guys!"

We kept going after Jake let his Weedle out. It crawled onto his shoulder, and we were on our way to Pewter City.

A while later, after lunch, Jake suddenly stopped and looked at the bushes next to the path.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought I heard something…," He mumbled. We heard the bushes rustle, and a Caterpie crawled out.

"Hey, cool!" David exclaimed. He pulled out a PokeBall, and screamed, "PokeBall, Go!"

The Caterpie turned red and went in. The ball shook some, and then it clicked. David yelled in joy. "Woo hoo! Yes!"

I saw Michelle blush as we congratulated him. He let it out, and it immediately crawled onto his head.

"You like it up there, don't you?" David asked it. It smiled at him. He grinned back and said, "I think I'll call you Cheyenne!"

I saw Michelle's face go red with jealousy now. I laughed, and they looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," I laughed.

They looked at me strangely, and we continued. We saw the exit, looked at each other, and shot out of the forest. We let the light shine on us as we screamed with joy.

"Hallelujah!"

"Yes! Light! Thank God!"

"It feels so good!"

"This is awe-some!"

I laughed at Michelle's little song, and Jake looked beyond us.

"Hey, look! It's Pewter City!"

Michelle and I screamed in joy, and we shot ahead to get there.

"Wait up, girls!"

"Oh, let them go," Jake said. I grinned as I saw Michelle blush. I knew that she knew that he was worried. We ran into the Pokemon Center, and we saw a boy with blonde hair and a Raticate. He looked at us, and I felt my face get red, as did Michelle's. The boy looked at us and smiled as he walked over.

"Hi, I'm Yellow," He said.

"I- I'm Lauren," I informed.

"I'm M- Michelle," Michelle replied. Yellow smiled at me, and I felt my heart melt. He had a straw hat on, and he had a tan-ish apron on, too, making him look really hot.

"Hey, Yellow, who are these?" A boy with black hair and a red ball cap came over and asked that question.

"These are Lauren and Michelle," He answered. We jumped, and they looked at us.

"How did you know her name?" I asked.

"Are you… Bosque Verde?" Michelle asked. He nodded.

"Bosque Verde?"

"It means that he can understand Pokemon and look into their memories and things like that," She explained.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" The other boy asked. She blushed and looked away.

"Because I'm Bosque Verde," She whispered.

"Huh?" The boy and I said in unison. Yellow frowned.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve. Why?"

"I didn't know that it could happen that late," Yellow mumbled. "Guess anything can happen."

Our boys walked in, and Michelle began to glow, just like in math class the other day. When the light faded, it was the same old Michelle, with her brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and her favorite, purple-and-black plaid shirt.

"Oh, my gosh!" I grabbed her and we hugged. She was back! I was so glad!

We pulled away, and Yellow grinned. "Guess you turned into Miltank a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"Because every Bosque Verde has to transform into a random Pokemon, usually when they're really young, for a couple of days," He explained. "I turned into a Doduo myself." I blushed. I officially told myself that Doduo were my new favorite Pokemon.

"Oh, yeah! I never introduced myself," The other boy realized. "I'm Red!"

I heard the breath rush out of Michelle. "Cool…," She breathed.

"So, wait," Jake started. "Now that Michelle's a human again, does that mean that neither she nor Lauren have a Pokemon?"

We gasped as we realized that. "Jake's right!" I almost screamed. "What'll we do?"

"Check your PokeBall Belt," Red said while smiling. We looked. A PokeBall was on each of ours!

"How did that get here?" Michelle wondered. I shrugged. We both grabbed one, then threw them into the air.

"Go, Pokemon!" I yelled.

"Pokemon, Spotlight!" Michelle screamed. There was a flash of white, and where my Pokeball had landed was a blue, Turtle-like Pokemon, and where Michelle's Pokeball had landed was a red, lizard-like Pokemon that had a flame on its tail. Michelle gasped and squealed.

"No way no way NO WAY!" She screamed. "A Charmander! So cute!" She picked it up and hugged it. I looked back at mine.

"Squirtle!" It said. I smiled.

"So, you're a Squirtle, huh?" I implied. I picked it up and looked at my friends. "Looks like I'll be the first to beat Brock."

"No fair!" David exclaimed. "I thought that Cheyenne would beat him first!"

"Well, I think that we all know that I'll be the last to beat him," Michelle laughed. I noticed Red and Yellow looking at each other. Before they could tell us anything, Nurse Joy said, "It's getting late. Why don't you six head to bed?"

"Okay," We all replied. We all said good night, and Michelle and I went in one room, David and Jake in another, and Red and Yellow in a third. Michelle and I talked for a while, and then we went to bed, each of us dreaming of our battle against Brock.

And I, for one, was ready.


	3. Realizing Feelings

**David's POV**

"David… Hey, come on, man, wake up!" I felt Jake shaking me in the Pokemon Center room we were staying in. I groaned and opened my eyes, knowing this was a perfect time for a joke.

"Why are you waking me up?" I asked with a smile. "Did we sleep together? Oh my gosh!"

Jake laughed and pointed to the other bunk bed. "I slept in the top bunk of that bunk bed."

"Oh." I climbed out of my covers and stood up from the bottom bunk of the one I'd slept in. We walked out of the room together and headed down to the food court. I saw Michelle putting her Charmander back into its PokeBall. I grinned when she noticed us.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as she giggled. Jake looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'Finally'?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I've been up since five-thirty," She informed with a smile. I looked at the clock. Seven forty-five.

"You've been up that long?" I wondered. She nodded.

"That's the way it is every day. Actually, I kind of slept in today."

Our jaws dropped. "And you train all that time?" Jake exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Of course not! I want my Charmander to get _some_ rest." She grinned at us. "Now come on. Let's get some breakfast." I punched my fist upwards.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Michelle laughed at what I'd just said, but I just ran over and grabbed some breakfast, the other two following. After we had been eating for about fifteen minutes, we heard someone walking downstairs. It was both Lauren and Yellow, and I saw Michelle's frown fade a little, but it came right back after Lauren got her breakfast and sat down right next to her.

"Morning, Curf," She greeted. Michelle giggled playfully.

"Morning for you," She laughed. I grinned and continued eating, just as Red walked down from his and Yellow's room. As soon as Michelle saw him, she gasped, and then started coughing. She took a drink, and when she saw Red's expression, a mixture of confusion and surprise, she giggled.

"Sorry," She laughed while blushing. "You kind of startled me there. Heh heh…"

He shook his head and walked over, sitting next to Michelle. I felt rage fill up in me. Wonder why that is? I shook it off, and kept eating. As I watched Michelle and Red talk, I kept getting angry whenever she laughed at one of his jokes. What was my problem? I liked _Cheyenne_, not her! …Right? I thought about it. After Noah had given me that note she was going to give me, I guessed that I _had_ been paying more attention to her. But, did that mean that I…? _No way,_ I thought. _Not a chance. I still like Cheyenne! I _can't_ like Michelle! …Can I?_

Jake looked at me. "You okay, man?" He asked. I hesitated a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" A couple of the others looked at me, so I stood up. "Privately." Jake stood up, and we ran up to our room.

"What's up, David?" He wondered. I looked at the ceiling.

"I'm getting these crazy feelings when I see Michelle. Like, I see her, and I want to explode in joy! I just don't get it! And every time she laughs at some other boy's jokes, I get so angry! It makes no sense!"

Jake nodded in understanding. "I know, I feel the same with Lauren. You think that we're, you know, falling for them?"

I frowned. "I've been thinking the same things. In a way, I hope not, but at the same time, I'm really hoping it's the truth."

"Yeah. Why do you sort of hope not?"

"Cheyenne. I still like her. You?"

"Jessica. I think that I used to like her, honestly."

"Oh." Our stomachs growled simultaneously, and we laughed like the two hungry, in love boys that we were. We ran back downstairs to eat, this time knowing that we were in love.

And I know I was glad for it.


End file.
